Forgotten
by gothic lady geisha
Summary: A person from the past, who might just be the one to stop the curse, comes back, but has no memory of ever meeting the Sohma family before.....


Forgotten  
  
Prologue: Beautiful, bright sunlight filtered through the lush green leaves of the tall trees, which waved slightly in the soft breeze. A lone figure sat quietly beside one of the small ponds that were scattered through out the gardens of the Sohma main estate. His head was bowed, the black hair which fell just to his ear now concealed his face and he breathed a sigh of pain. "There you are 'tori- chan!" a young girl's voice exclaimed as she wrapped her pudgy pale arms around the older youth's neck in a warm embrace. Slowly Hatori turned to look at her. Those giant sapphire eyes looked up into his and despite the bandage on her left cheek that needed changing she smiled wide. "Come on!" She cried happily moving in front of him and tugging impatiently on his hand for him to get up. Leisurely the older boy stood, not wanting this moment to end. He regarded her once more; that smile which seemed to bring out the sun, those eye so deep and caring, the light lily purple hair held up in twin pony tails on either side of her head, and long kimono she wore to cover the scars on her chest, stomach, upper arms and legs. Hatori cringed. He watched her run ahead happily till she ran into and toppled over the two approaching figures. "Oh you got me!" one of the two laughed as he pulled some grass from his black hair which was slightly longer than Hatori's. "Yup! I got you Shigure-chan!" She proudly informed. "Ano, Sakura, it would be -kun not –chan." Hatori corrected from where he stood continuing to keep his distance. "Demo, but I think it's cuter as –chan! Ne, Aya-chan?!" She happily informed as she moved and hugged the second new arrival, who smiled and nodded as he continued to braid his long silver hair. "I'm just glad we don't transform every time Sakura hugs us." Shigure joked. "But I wanna play with puppy Gure-chan!" Sakura playfully whined as Aya, no longer preoccupied, picked up the 4 year old. Despite the cheerful scene, gold-green eyes suddenly cast down to the ground as thoughts of earlier in the day seemed to rush back to him. Hatori could hear the cold words of the head of the Sohma family, who was in charge until Akito could take full responsibility. "You have to suppress her memories Hatori. We are sending her to live with her real mother in America. Also," Hatori remembered how cold the old man's gaze had quickly turned as his voice became a raspy whisper, "I want you to make sure that Akito loses all memories of ever having a half-sister. Do I make myself clear?" "Hey 'Tori-chan!" the pigtailed child called out, interrupting his thoughts, from where she was walking ahead with Shigure and Ayame, each of her tiny hands holding one of there's, "let's get some ice cream! Ok?!" Her head tilted slightly as she beamed back at him. The sinking feeling in his heart didn't allow him to even give a comforting smile as he reached inside his pocket, and felt the plane ticket and instructions on where she was supposed to go. "Um... Sakura...." Everyone paused at the melancholy tone of there friends' voice, "I need you to come with me. I have something very important to tell you." The young girl nervously let go of her friends' hands and walked toward Hatori. Her weak smile and faltering steps made the older boy's stomach lurch, and he instantly regretted ever being born with the power to erase people's memories. With a deep breath he took her little hand in his own and began to walk with her, away from the others and toward the main gate. Once there he knelt in front of her petite form and gently placed his other hand to her forehead. "I'm not sick." She quietly informed him, "So I don't have a fever 'Tori- chan." "I-I'm sorry Sakura... I... please... forgive me." The older boy stated as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The young girl's eyes widened and a strange light seemed to flash before her. Weakly she felt to the ground and looked up with misty eyes to the one who held her hand as he shed yet another tear. "Please don't cry Mister." She sweetly stated. "My name is Sakura... do you wanna be my frien..." her voice trailed off as the exhaustion took over. "Thank you." A man's voice came from behind Hatori. "but we'll take it from here." Two boys exited the gate to stand beside there 'gifted' as they watched a car speed out of sight. "Hatori..." Aya started as he looked at the unusual stoic expression upon his face. "It's better this way." He informed in a detached tone. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Then turned to walk back inside the main estate. 


End file.
